dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Who are you and what are you contributing?
Ok, I thought I would start a thread just to see who actually is around a decent amount. Seems like there are only 4-5 people, but hopefully that number is low. I'm big on the old school main series games (DQ I-IV). I'm looking to add in lots of detail for those games. I've never owned a PS, so I haven't played VII or VIII, but I hear they are decent. I'm not into spin off games either. I'm really looking forward to DQ VI and IX being released next year on DS. Well, they better get released anyway. --Pagoda 18:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I try to focus most of my edits on monster pages since those are the things I tend to have the most interest in, yo. The only original Dragon Quest game I ever beat, and by original I mean Dragon Warrior era, NES, was the first which I acquired after a botched attempt to get Final Fantasy VI, of all things. I have played the GBC remakes, mind, III in which was particularly good. I do enjoy the games, though the funky battle mechanics, amongst other things, tend to frustrate me and make me wonder what charms the series has that keeps me drawn to it :P --PantheonSasuke 13:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I have been playing Dragon Quest A LOT in the past five months or so, so I am pretty new to the games. It is weird because nobody ever talks about them around here and I never really hear about them so I never really got involved with them. I have I-III on an NES and GBC emu and I have played all of them for a little bit of time but I never really got that far just killing a lot of enemies and not really paying attention to anything. I also just bought DQIV for the DS and I have spent 24 hours or so playing it and I am on chapter 5 and I just got the Zenithian Sword and I am trying to go it Zenithia. I don't need help I just got to that part yesterday night so I fell asleep. DQV is definitly on my list of games to get and VI when it comes out.--BigCubby 13:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I recently got DQ9. and aboslutely <3 it. It's the first one, so soon I plan on getting some others. I have only one other freind who plays DQ, fortunately my best one. I'm trying to kill Godwyn, but stuck. Most of the time I will just change certain stuff to make it accurate, and I probally won't do anything really serious. Stuff like boss drops, location of items, etc. just little stuff that isn't on the wiki. Leaf of power 12:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I started with Dragon Quest VIII in 2005 and I've played every game in the series except for VII since. I will contribute anything really, mostly Dragon Quest VIII, Dragon Quest IX, Dragon Quest Swords, Dragon Quest Monsters:Joker and Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 (and Professional) cause I tend to know most about. Having acomplished everything in DQVIII except the secret ending, the main story and most extra quests in DQIX three times, Maxed out the bestiary and cleared all of the story in Joker, done almost everything in Swords and I am currently holding a gun to Yuji Horri's head saying "NA release...NOW!"Ss14hero 18:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC)